The Alpha
by OuatDH
Summary: A/B/O! Emma had her first heat when she was 16. She was confused and ended up in a hotel room with an Alpha called Regina. Afterwards Regina disappear, while Emma is left confused and pregnant. What happens 10 years after the faithful night when their paths cross yet again, and this time in a more permanent way?
1. The First Everything

**The Alpha **

Disclaimers!!!

SwanQueen

No curse

A/B/O (my first one so be nice)

Please leave a comment of what you like, and what I can do better!

**The First Everything**

——————————————

Emma had been 16 when she presented as an omega. It wasn't really a surprise, she wasn't strong or determined, but shy and someone who went out of her way to please others.

Emma's parents Mary and David didn't really educate Emma about being an omega. They actually never mentioned anything about it, and Emma was confused.

Her parents both worked a lot, and the faithful night where Emma's life took a sharp turn, they weren't home. Emma sat alone in the appartement in New York and started sweating. Her mind became all foggy and she started shaking.

She didn't know what was happening or how to deal with it. She took her jacket on and walked out into the streets, maybe she just needed some fresh air. She walked the streets for half and hour, but it didn't work.

Then she smelled something through the street food and polluted air. Something sweet and musky. It made Emma's mind all foggy and weird, and the only thing she could think about was following the smell.

She followed it to a bar and walked in. She quickly found the source of the smell, a woman sitting at the bar. Her hair was dark and she was wearing a black skirt and a white button up shirt. She looked at Emma with a slight smirk.

Emma was about to walk up to the woman as she felt a tight grip on her arm. She looked up at the bouncer who said: "Sorry, you have to be 21 in here." Before Emma could say or do anything the woman at the bar said: "She's with me."

Emma furrowed her brows as the bouncer loosened his grip and let her go. Emma walked up to the woman and sat besides her. "Thank you." Emma said. "You are welcome. I'm Regina." The woman said.

"I'm Emma." Emma said and shook the woman's soft hand. She felt calm but her mind was still foggy from the strong smell. Regina was clearly someone with high status, which made Emma instinctively more attracted to her.

Regina emptied her beer glass and then smiled at Emma. "I'm just gonna cut right to the case. Do you want to join me at my hotel room?" Regina asked. Emma wanted to play hard to get, but her omega brain just said: "Yes."

They walked together down the streets, Emma trailed behind Regina, who walked confidently. She was walking in a straight line, and if someone walked toward her, she gave them one look and they jumped out off her way.

Emma didn't understand her massive attraction towards Regina, but her omega brain had found a strong alpha, and was determined to mate. She followed Regina into a posh hotel and they walked to her hotel room.

Regina threw her black leather jacket over a chair, and Emma slowly removed her own powder white coat and laid it on top. Emma looked around. It didn't look like Regina had unpacked, all of her stuff was still in the open suitcase by the door.

Regina caught Emma's attention and looked deeply into the green eyes. Emma looked right back, and she felt she was sucked into the deep brown orbs, as Regina stepped forward and laid a hand on her arm. Regina leaned forward and started kissing Emma roughly, like she was hungry.

Emma closed her eyes and leaned into it. She didn't feel shaky or sweaty anymore, but her mind became more and more foggy. Only one thing stood clear in her mind. She wanted Regina all over her body. No not want, she needed it. She was desperate for it.

Suddenly Regina broke the kiss and stepped away from Emma. "Take your clothes of." Regina commanded. Emma had always felt shy about her body like most teenage girls, but without blinking she removed all of her clothes.

Before Emma could feel uncomfortable about her naked body she was pushed onto the bed, face first. Emma pushed herself upwards on her knees and elbows. She was about to turn around when she felt Regina's strong hands on her hips.

Before Emma could think another thought she felt Regina pushing herself fast and deep inside her. Emma yelped, but Regina didn't seem to mind. She started a rapid pace, and Emma felt the pain in silence. A voice inside Emma screamed that she should please Regina, that she should go with it, so Emma did.

The pain slowly disappeared and was replaced with pure pleasure. But Emma didn't get to enjoy it for long. Regina started slamming hard into her, and Emma could feel Regina's knot at her entrance.

Regina jerked her hips far back and slammed into Emma, so hard that the knot slipped in. Regina moaned as she emptied herself into Emma. The sharp pain of being knotted for the first time disappeared as Emma enjoyed the feeling of the tight fit.

Regina fell forward on top of Emma, and they laid there for almost half an hour. Then Regina pulled out and rolled of Emma. She got out of the bed and threw Emma's clothes on the bed. Then she went to the bathroom.

Emma got the hint, and with her foggy omega brain she took her clothes on and left before Regina returned. Emma walked out of the hotel and towards home. Her mind began to clear, and she began felling like and object.

But she hadn't said no, she had done everything to please Regina, and Emma had enjoyed the most of it. And it had cured her from whatever she had felt earlier. She walked home and straight to bed.

——————————————

Emma never told her parents about how she had felt sick. It hadn't returned again, but a month after Emma started feeling sick in another way. She started throwing up, and was extremely tired.

Her parents didn't suspect pregnancy, they didn't even know Emma had been in her first heat, or that she had been with an alpha. But Emma started worrying that she might be pregnant. She had bought a pregnancy test, but she hadn't taken it.

She was to afraid, she would rather live in uncertainty than having a clear yes or no. But the uncertainty started creeping up on her, being the only thought in her mind. A day after school she locked herself in the bathroom with the test.

She peed on it and then laid it down on the counter. She stared into thin air for way longer than she needed to. Shivers ran through her body, like rhythmic waves. She couldn't take it anymore and took the test from the counter. She looked down and saw the two lines.

She stared for almost a minute without comprehending the answer. Then she stared crying. It was to much, she was barely 17, and wasn't ready for the big responsibility.

Emma used the rest of the day trying to track Regina down, but she couldn't find a trail of her anywhere. Emma called the bar and hotel, searched google and all social media's, but it was like she had never existed.


	2. My Son

**The Alpha **

Disclaimers!!!

SwanQueen

No curse

A/B/O (my first one so be nice)

Please leave a comment of what you like, and what I can do better!

**My Son**

——————————————

_10 years later..._

Henry was now 10 years old. Emma had turned 27 and even though her life had been shattered to a million pieces when her son arrived, she had never felt happier. He was a bright and good boy.

Emma had lived with her parents and it had helped a lot, but she needed to get away, needed to stand in her own two legs, needed a life of her own. She had taken a sheriffs job in a small town in Maine and she had found a nice apartment for her and her son.

They had started early moving, and at 1 pm they had gotten all the boxes and furniture into the apartment. Emma was starting to get very hungry and asked Henry if they should find some place to eat. Henry was in. They walked out and down Main Street.

They came to a dinner, and Emma looked at the sign. "Granny's?" She said unimpressed. Henry looked at the sign in front. "They have grilled cheese..." he said to lure Emma in. "Fine." Emma said and they went in.

They had eaten two grilled cheeses each, and Emma had now ordered a coffee for herself and a hot coco for Henry. "Do you think they have a bathroom?" Henry asked Emma. "Yeah, I think it's over there." Emma said and nodded towards the hall behind Henry.

Henry got up and left as the waitress came with their hot drinks. Emma sipped the scolding hot coffee as she heard a deep mellow voice behind her. "Just a coffee..." it said. Something seemed familiar about the voice, yet Emma felt she shouldn't turn around.

But she did. She saw her, Regina, the alpha, the other biological parent of her child. Emma didn't contain herself. She got up and walked straight up to Regina. "Emma?" Regina said as she saw the blonde. It surprised Emma that Regina remembered her name.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma asked with a hostile voice. "I'm getting coffee?" Regina said and raised and eyebrow. "No, I mean in this town!" Emma said with a low but aggressive voice. "I'm the mayor..." Regina said and rolled her eyes.

Emma had stopped searching for Regina a long time ago. She didn't even know her last name. So when she saw that her new boss was called Regina she didn't dream that it would be the same woman. But indeed it was. Emma looked back at the two mugs on the table and then to Regina again.

"You need to get out of here!" Emma said. Regina laughed shortly. "Of this town?" She said. "No of this fucking dinner!" Emma said through clenched teeth. "Excuse me?" Regina said and seemed more annoyed than humored now.

It was to late. Emma heard Henry's confused voice behind her asking: "Mom?" His voice was like the clock towers bells striking 12 revealing the truth as in Cinderella. Regina looked back and forth between Henry and Emma.

"Come on." Regina said cold and started walking for the door. "Stay here." Emma commanded Henry as she followed Regina outside. "How old is he?" Regina asked. "Why do you care?" Emma said and tried to play it off, but Regina sharp brown eyes saw right through it.

"I care if he is my fucking son!" Regina blurred out. Emma stood defeated without saying a word. "Is he?" Regina asked. Emma silence was answer enough. Regina turned around and walked away.

Emma walked inside where Henry was sipping his hot coco. "Who was that?" Henry asked as Emma sat down. "Just... someone from the past..." Emma said and sipped her coffee.

——————————————

They had unpacked the most necessary things, clothes, food and of course tv and PlayStation. Henry was playing something when Emma received a text. It was from an unknown number, and Emma open it.

"_Hey Emma. We need to talk about this, can you come by the mayors office? I'm her till five if you need some time. Regina._" Emma wondered where Regina had found her number, but then realized that she had sent it in the application for the sheriffs job.

Emma looked at Henry who was glued to the Tv-screen and then back at the text. "Uhm Henry, I'm going down to the sheriffs office to check it out. Is it okay with you?" Emma asked.

"Mom, I can tell when you are lying. Just go it's fine." Henry answered without looking away from his game. Emma smirked and then took on her red leather jacket and boots. Then she left.

As Emma walked towards the mayors office she looked down at herself and the red jacket. She wished she had worn it the day she meet Regina for the first time.

Maybe her armor would have protected her from everything, but if she hadn't been with Regina she wouldn't have Henry. Something good had come from all the pain and misery.

Emma knocked on Regina's office door and then heard a commanding: "Come in." Emma stepped in and closed the door. Regina pushed her papers to the side and laid the pen down, then she pointed to the seat opposite herself for Emma to sit.

Emma didn't sit down, she was standing towering over the brunette in the big office chair. Regina was about to say something, but Emma didn't need to hear anything from her, so she started speaking herself.

"Listen, he is MY son, and you will never let your destructive path get in his. You may have hurt me, but you will never get the chance to hurt him!" Regina raised an eyebrow and looked confused. "Hurt you? How have I ever hurt you?"

"You took my virginity, you took advantage of my first heat and foggy mind, and then you just disappeared into thin air!" Emma said and looked with furry in her eyes at Regina.

"Emma... I didn't know that you were a virgin or that it was you're first heat... but you found me and approached me... I didn't do anything to hurt you..." Regina said with a genuine look. She clearly didn't know that it had been Emma's first heat or sexual experience.

"I'm not proud of how I left either. I had some years where I spread my seed. Where I went from town to town, running my horns of you know... when I was done I tried to track you down, but I couldn't. I've thought about you a lot." Regina said.

"Do you expect me to believe that drivel? How fucking hard is it to track a woman down in New York?!" Emma said and slammed her hands onto the table. Regina kept herself calm opposite Emma.

"Apparently very hard." She said with her calm deep voice. Emma didn't believe any of it. She shook her head, turned around and stormed out, leaving Regina with her own lies and guilt. Emma didn't believe anything, but Regina didn't lie.

Regina had been with many omegas in those two years, but she didn't remember most of them. But Emma stood clear to her. There was something about her.

Emma walked home, she was happy that her armor had protected her. But while Emma's armor kept out lies and pain, it also kept her from honesty and love.


	3. Again

The Alpha 3

Disclaimers!!!

SwanQueen

No curse

A/B/O (my first one so be nice)

Please leave a comment of what you like, and what I can do better!

Again

——————————————

Emma had only been in the city for 2 weeks when she went into heat. It didn't surprise her, she had expected it to, and she had learned to function with it. She had also learned to control her hunger for sex, and how to take care of it herself.

Emma was working the night shift and her good friend Ruby was watching Henry. Emma was deep in her paperwork when she heard high heels echoing through the halls. Emma looked up and listened. The sharp hells was coming her way.

Soon Regina stood in the doorway. "Hey." Emma said and looked down in her papers. "Hey." Regina said and stepped a little closer. She tried to hide it, but it was clear to Emma that Regina was sniffing her scent from the air.

"You know, you don't have to work when you are in heat. We usually give people some days of when they are en rut or heat..." Regina said. "I'm fine." Emma said without looking up. Regina just stood there in silence.

"I know you are not here out of concern. I'm not giving into my instincts." Emma said and looked up into the brown hungry orbs. Regina smirked. "Don't pretend you don't want to..." Regina said and stepped closer so Emma could smell her masculine alluring scent.

Emma stayed strong, even though Regina was right. She really wanted to. "I'm actually trying to do my work here." Emma said, hinting it was time for Regina to leave. "So you are just going to keep us both tortured?" Regina said.

Emma didn't answer. She looked down at her papers, so Regina shifted tactic. "Take your pants of." She demanded. Emma looked into her eyes, she didn't see Regina anymore, but a hungry alpha. But Emma held her inner omega in check.

"Get out before I accuse you of sexual harassment." Emma said. The alpha before Emma didn't like to be commanded, but Regina didn't want a sexual harassment claim on her, so she left with angry steps.

Regina didn't go far though. She was only a couple of steps from the sheriffs station when it happened. Her inner alpha had been turned down, and now tried to collect all masculin hormones to stay strong. "Fuck." Regina said as she felt it.

Emma had sent Regina into her rut. Regina turned around and walked back in looking at Emma, hungry and furious. "Seriously!" Emma said and got up. Then she could smelled it. Thick and sweet sweat in the air. "No. Regina get the fuck out!" Emma yelled as Regina approached.

Regina slammed Emma up against a wall, holding Emma by the shoulders. Regina pressed her hips at Emma's, and Emma could feel Regina's arousal. Emma had been very weak physically when she had meet Regina for the first time, but now she was fit and strong.

She didn't push Regina of her though, it was like the sweaty rut evaporated from Regina's body and travelled up in Emma's nose, making her possessed and only wanting one thing. The alpha.

Regina could see that Emma had given in, that Emma wasn't going to fight it anymore. Regina leaned in and kissed Emma softly. Emma kissed back with hunger, so Regina pulled back. "Easy..." Regina said and teased Emma again with a slow kiss.

Emma grinded her hips agains the bulge in Regina's pants, making them both wild. Regina's hands traveled down from Emma's shoulder and found her jeans. She unzipped them and let a hand slide into Emma's panties.

Emma's hands found Regina's breast and she massaged them with a determined grip. Then her hands traveled down and opened Regina's jeans. Emma pulled Regina's jeans and panties down and she felt Regina's member jumping free.

Emma took Regina's big penis in her hand and stroked it. It made Regina massage Emma's clit even faster, and it felt amazing. Emma starting feeling the buzzing of an orgasm approaching so she pulled back. Not yet.

She pulled her pants and panties down, and so did Regina. Emma unintentionally licked her lips as she saw Regina's member standing proud and big in the air. Regina turned Emma around so she was facing the wall. Emma spreaders her legs and leaned up against the wall.

She felt Regina right behind her. Regina took her member and ran the head up and down Emma's sex, covering it in Emma's intoxicating juices. Then she found Emma's opening. She applied pressure and suddenly she slammed into Emma.

Emma yelped in surprise, but the yelp quickly turned into a moan, as shivers ran through Emma's legs. Regina grabbed Emma's waist to keep her steady and started moving back and forth. Emma pushed herself backwards to make Regina reach deeper into her.

Regina started jerking her hips faster and deeper and they both moaned out in satisfaction. Their minds went foggy. The only thing they could think about was each other, the only thing they smelled was each others sweat, the only thing they felt was the joining of their bodies.

Emma felt Regina's knot at her entrance. She pushed herself back to knot them but Regina moved back with her. "Cum for me." Regina commanded, then she started pounding into Emma. Emma had a hard time keeping steady.

Then she felt it. It was like she entered another world, and the only thing she could feel was the pure satisfaction running through her body, then she came. Emma screamed out and leaned against the wall to not fall over.

Then Regina jerked her hips back and pounded harder than before into Emma, slamming her knot inside. Emma's orgasm wasn't done, yet she felt another as the knot entered her, feeling the tightness of the knot and the warmth of Regina's cum.

Regina leaned forward and first place a soft kiss just above Emma's collarbone. She licked it, tasting Emma's sweet sweat. Then she let her teeth sink in to Emma's soft skin, making Emma moan. Neither of them thought of the consequences of the mating bite.

They fell to the floor and laid there till Regina's knot had swelled down. Regina pulled out and they dressed, then Regina left again. It took Emma half an hour to get back to her normal self again.

First then she thought of the mark, but she wasn't sure it was real. All of this seemed like a weird dream. She got up and walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Emma was choked to see a mark of Regina's teeth right above her collarbone. It made Emma furious.


	4. Something Special

**The Alpha **

Disclaimers!!!

SwanQueen

No curse

A/B/O (my first one so be nice)

Please leave a comment of what you like, and what I can do better!

**Something Special**

——————————————

Emma woke up in her bed the next morning. Her mind and body was exhausted, and the heat didn't make anything better. It was only 4.30 AM and Henry always slept until 6.

So Emma let her hand slide under the covers and she started touching herself. It didn't take her long to cum, and it was just the medicine she needed in her heat. It felt like she was on fire and then like someone had thrown ice-water over her. It felt amazing.

Emma got up and took a quick shower. She stepped out and looked at her naked self in the mirror. She was reminded of last night as she saw the mating mark. She hurried into her room and found a grey turtleneck shirt which could hide the mark.

At 6 AM she woke Henry and got him ready for school. It was her day of from work, so she drove him to school instead of letting him take the bus. Then she drove to the mayors office.

Emma didn't knock this time, she just walked in and slammed the door behind her. Regina normally looked very poised and proud, but now she was sitting like a child, knowing that she had been caught doing something very wrong.

"What the hell!" Emma blurred out and pulled her turtleneck down, revealing the imprint of Regina's teeth on her neck. "I'm truly sorry for that, I..." Regina said but was cut off by the aggressive blonde.

"You don't get to speak here! I don't know if this is a fucked up thing you do to all your hoes, and tries to collect them like fucking Pokémon's, but I'm not one to cross!" Emma said in one breath.

"And I'm not one to speak to like that. You talk of me like I'm an animal!" Regina said and got up from her chair with fire in her eyes. It didn't scare Emma though.

"You aren't an animal, huh? You wouldn't leave me alone till we had sex last night, and you fucking marked me! How am I suppose to see you as anything else than an animal!" Emma said and stepped closer to Regina, as to demonstrate that she didn't fear her.

Regina stepped closer to Emma to keep her proud power and said: "Oh yeah? And you didn't turn all animal when you smelled my rut? And these hoes you are blabbing about, doesn't exist."

"So I just have to believe that you have been in this town for 10 years without having sex?" Emma yelled and looked deep into Regina's eyes. Even though it was hurtful to Regina's alpha pride, she had to tell the truth. "Yes. Believe it or not."

Emma didn't say anything. Regina was telling the truth, no alpha wanted to lie about having 10 unsuccessful years. "Emma, we have gotten of on the wrong foot. When I smell your heat, is not like any others. It's special. I would recognize it between 100 heated omegas. Why are you so hostile about this. Why not give us a chance?" Regina said.

"Because you are out of control." Emma said shortly. "Don't tell me you don't feel it. There is something special between us." Regina said with a soft voice, which Emma cut down with her sharp voice. "There is nothing between us Regina." Emma lied.

She turned around and walked out. Regina had a slight smile on her face, she could tell that Emma felt it too. She would just have to prove to Emma that she wasn't an animal, prove to Emma that she was compassionate and kind.

Regina would have to push her alpha instincts away, stop hunting Emma, but let Emma take the wheel. Regina couldn't just take Emma, Emma would have to choose her, and even though it made Regina's biological instincts roar, she was determined to do it.

——————————————

Regina tried to leave Emma alone until her heat was over. It was hard to do that, but Regina knew that it would make things worse to be around the blonde and her sweet smell.

Regina had worked late in the office, and was now walking home. She passed the sheriffs station, and she could smell that Emma was there, still in heat. Regina looked up and to her surprise she saw to figures in the office.

She could tell that one of the figures belonged to Emma, and she looked very uncomfortable, but Regina couldn't make out who the other figure belonged to. Regina stopped and starred as the unknown figure approached Emma, who tried to push him away.

Regina didn't think twice, she ran into the office and saw Dr. Whale and Emma. "Regina?" Emma said surprised, but with a tone of relief. "Is everything okay here?" Regina said, only looking at Emma. "Everything is fine. You are actually disturbing something." Dr. Whale answered. Emma didn't look like she agreed.

"Okay, Doctor, what am I disturbing then?" Regina said and looked him in the eye. Most other alphas didn't like to fight with Regina, but Dr. Whale seemed to enjoy her anger. "Seriously you don't smell it? She is in heat and I'm helping her out..."

Regina crossed her arms and looked him up and down, like a boxer mocking his small opponent. Then she looked to Emma. "She doesn't look like she need your help." She said and looked back to Dr. Whale. "Get out." Regina continued and stepped in between the two people.

"Come on." Dr whale laughed and lightly pushed Regina aside, but Regina grabbed his arm hard and held him in his place. "Get out Doctor." Regina said as a last warning. One Dr. Whale choose not to heed.

He pulled his arm free off her grip. "Get out yourself." He said through clenched teeth. "Enough! Whale, get the fuck out!" Emma said and stepped up towards them. "Shut up!" He yelled at Emma as he pushed her back, harder than he had probably ment to.

Emma feel back and landed on the floor. This pushed Regina to hard, and she jumped out at Whale, pushing him towards the door. Even though Regina was the most respected and feared alpha in the town, she didn't have much physical strength, which Dr. Whale used as an advantage.

He pushed Regina of him, and then threw a fist at her jaw. Regina fell to the floor, and looked at Emma. She felt blood drip from her lip, and the taste of her own blood made her inner alpha furious. It wanted to get up and defend its pride, show that it was the ultimate alpha in this town.

But Regina saw Emma's worried eyes, and it gave her the strength to fight her own instincts. She laid on the floor in defeat, waiting for Whale's next move. "Whatever, I'm not gonna use more of my time on some unwanted problematic omega and some desperate alpha." Whale said and walked out.

Regina sat up and tried to wipe some of the blood away with the back of her hand, but it just smeared. Emma kneeled besides Regina and said with a panicked voice: "Are you okay?" Regina looked up into the worried compassionate eyes. "I'm fine." Regina said.

Regina could smell Emma's heat, but blocked it out, even though her inner alpha wanted vindication. Emma got up and found some toilet paper and poured some water onto it. She washed the blood of Regina's jaw, and then Regina's lip. Regina hissed as she felt the pressure of Emma's hand on the wound.

"Thank you." Emma whispered as she finished up. Regina didn't answer. She got up and started walking out. "Regina? Where are you going?" Emma asked. "I need to get home and rest. My head hurts like hell." Regina answered.

"Stay here. If you have a concussion it's not safe to be alone..." Emma said and smiled with worry. "We both know that it's not going to end well if I stay." Regina said and walked away.

Emma admired Regina, she had fought her inner alpha. She wasn't an animal as Emma had seen her. Emma finally stopped lying to herself, there was indeed something special between them, something Emma didn't fear anymore.


	5. Who We Are

**The Alpha **

Disclaimers!!!

SwanQueen

No curse

A/B/O (my first one so be nice)

Please leave a comment of what you like, and what I can do better!

**Who We Are**

——————————————

"_Hey Regina. Thank you for helping me last night. Is there anything I could do to thank you? Ps. my heat is over, so you don't have to worry about that anymore... Emma._" That was the message Regina woke up to the next morning.

Regina couldn't help but smile, which send a sharp pain from her lip, reminding her of the damage to her it. Regina let her hands hover over the letters on her phone, while thinking, then she started typing.

"_Hey Emma! What about a date in return? We could start over with a clean slate, and get to know each other. What do you think? - Regina."_ It didn't take long for the text to be seen by Emma, and she started typing.

Regina starred at the three dots, awaiting Emma's answer. "_Sounds great! I got work till 6 PM, so shall we say 7? Do you know any good places?_" Regina waited a little to answer, she didn't want to come across to eager.

"_Yeah, there is this Italian place close to my house. Shall we meet in front of my house, then we can walk together?_" Regina replied. Regina barely got the chance to look away when Emma answered: "_Sounds great!_"

Regina had butterflies in her stomach all day. She had a hard time focusing on her work, it was like the day didn't matter before the clock striked 7. Regina went home and got ready.

At 6.55 PM she walked out to the curb. She was wearing a blue dress and a open black leather jacket. She was wearing 3 simple gold rings and a thin gold chain necklace. Her black stilettos created a sharp tone to the rhythm she was walking in.

She didn't get to wait for more than a minute before Emma came strolling towards her. Emma immediately felt embarrassed of being underdressed. She was just wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt with her red leather jacket over it.

"So, yeah, i didn't get the dress code..." Emma said as she stopped in front of Regina. They both chuckled and Regina said: "Its fine..." with her deep warm voice.

They walked besides each other to the restaurant.

——————————————

As their food arrived, Emma had already gulped half of her wine. She didn't know why, but she felt nervous and sweaty. Emma looked at the woman in front of her and their food, and it made Emma realize how different they where.

Regina was having some spinach-pasta, Emma was having a beef with homemade fries. One had dark hair, the other light, one had dark almost black eyes, the other pale green. One was an alpha, the other an omega.

In 10 years Emma had fought her omega instincts, wanting to not be defined by it. She took a job which screamed alpha, and she had fought of every alpha in her path, except Regina. She was to strong and powerful. That was the story Emma kept telling herself.

But maybe it wasn't her inner omega reaching out. Maybe Emma had overpowered it, maybe she was just madly in love with Regina. Emma had a hard time finding the line between love and her instincts and it drove her crazy.

Regina twirled some of the pasta onto her fork and said. "You're thinking so hard that I can almost hear it." Emma was pulled out of her confusing thoughts and looked at Regina who let the fork slide out of her mouth, leaving the pasta inside it.

"Oh, sorry..." Emma said and picked up her knife and fork. "What's wrong?" Regina asked and looked worried. "Uh, it's nothing, I'm just a little tired. You know with work and Henry and all of that." Emma said and started cutting into her steak.

As Regina heard Henry's name, she was thrown into her own trail of thoughts and decided to let them out. "I've thought about him a lot. How is he? Like as a person?" Regina asked and sipped some of her wine.

"He's a good kid, really smart. He's brave and follow his heart. He is every mother's dream..." Emma said and saw a slight pain in Regina's eyes. Emma realized that Regina felt left out, she was his mother too, biologically however.

"Regina, I..." Emma started but was cut of by Regina. "It's okay. You can't just throw a second parent in there after 10 years like that." Emma nodded and was happy for Regina understanding, even though it didn't remove the pain from the deep brown orbs.

They sat in silence for a bit. Regina looked deeply into Emma's eyes, as she was trying to reach the secrets and thoughts she was hiding. "What are you thinking about?" Regina asked.

"I'm thinking that this is really hard. When we meet we were completely different people. It's like we know each others dark past..." Emma said honestly and emptied her wine glass. "Yeah I know. What if we told each other about who we were when we meet, what we have done since, and who we are today?" Regina said.

Emma nodded and smiled faintly. "Well okay, Uhm... I was 16, confused, shy. I tried to be invisible. I got pregnant and connected more with myself. I used a couple of years figuring out what it ment being an omega. And then I have used the time since then to become someone. A person who isn't defined by being an omega..."

Regina nodded and sipped her wine. "Wow. Okay, I was an hungry alpha, tried to claim anything and anyone before me. I too needed to find myself, and that's why I settled down here. It have honestly been a bit boring for me, but I needed it."

Emma starred at Regina. She hadn't expected Regina to be this deep, but she was. She was like a dark ocean where you couldn't see the bottom. And through all their superficial differences, they weren't that different at all.

They were both fighting to become themselves and not just an omega or an alpha. And they had both won, until their paths crossed again, making them both realize that they had something special, something none of them could avoid.

"I'm really happy I get the chance to really know you." Emma said and took the last fry into her mouth. "Me too." Regina said shortly. "It must have been hard finding yourself while raising Henry..."

"Yeah, but isn't it hard no matter what?" Emma asked. "Yes... it's like you have a thousands pieces and tries to find out which of them is you... and then you throw away a piece and realize it was a part of you. Then you run back to get it and have to start all over again..."

Emma nodded in agreement. They had a deep understanding of each other and the troubles they both had faced. "But it's all worth it." Emma said and smiled. Regina nodded and finished her wine.

——————————————

Regina had follow Emma home. They turned towards each other and both exhaled deeply. "I hope this was enough to thank you... but I wouldn't mind doing this again..." Emma said, and Regina nodded and looked down.

"You didn't have to thank me for anything... I saved you from Whale, but I did the same things he did..." Emma shook her head. "That wasn't the same..." Regina shook her head and looked shortly into the green orbs and then looked away.

"Listen Regina, when I was fighting with Whale I was fighting HIM. When I fought you, I was fighting myself. I was trying to deny my own thoughts and instincts. I was trying to throw away the piece of me that liked you. And tonight I ran back and took that piece back..."

Before Regina could blame herself further, Emma leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was soft and tender, and Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist. It was like time and place disappeared. The kiss broke and Emma looked at Regina, as she was asking her if she wanted to do this.

"Shall we do this another time?" Regina asked. "I would like that." Emma said and smiled. Then Emma unlocked her door and closed it. Regina walked home, and she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't understand how their feud was turned into this, but she didn't even care. She was just happy for the turn it had taken.


End file.
